The Last Pupil
by Chiyarlz
Summary: Lorcan, an introverted, Keyblade wielder, gets shipped off to the Land of Departure. What could possibly happen to him in his stay there? KHBBS sometime after Ventus arrived at the Land of Departure. Rated T for mild language. OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hya!" I heard a girl scream

"Raah!" a guy growled back

I walked in on a fight, a practice. A woman with shoulder-length blue hair was pitted against a tall muscular brute with brown hair. In their hands, a weapon similar to the one i carry. A Keyblade.

Of course, we would have our own special Keyblade. Mine is different.

My eyes scanned the fight as they paid no attention to me. I noticed a boy with short blonde hair viewing the fight as well. He seems to have seen me as he stood up from the ledge and walked towards me.

"Hey! I'm Ventus, but you can call me Ven, for short!" the boy greeted me with a sincere smile.

"Hello Ventus, I'm Lorcan." the fight was finished. It appears that the blue haired girl won as the brown brute was sitting flat on his behind on the ground.

The girl helped the guy up and saw us. They approached us and greeted me also.

"Hi! I'm Aqua! And this is Terra. Nice to meet you." she said in a very bubbly and happy voice as she reached out to shake my hand.

"Hello Aqua, Terra. Nice to meet you too." I shook Terra and Aqua's hands "I'm November, but you can call me Nova."

"What made you visit the Land of Departure, land full of training and boring stuff?" Terra asked jokingly

I was shipped off to this place to train. My parents were not Keyblade wielders but my Grandfather was. He is very old and cannot train anymore pupils. He said I needed to be trained. My parents agreed so they sent me off here.

They seemed delighted to have another one to train with. I sensed that they were easy to get along with. They took me along with them as they went in search of their Master. Eraqi, was it? I couldn't recall.

They found him in his office doing some paperwork. "Hey, Master Eraqus! Guess what!" Ven asked his master.

"It concerns this boy, no?" Eraqus said glancing at me

"Yeah! We have another student!" Ven said happily

"I have been expecting you, Lorcan. You look quite the same as your grandfather." He said standing from his seat "Hello, I am Master Eraqus." Oh, that's right. Eraqus "I have received the letter your uncle has sent me. He is an old friend of mine, as you can see. And I am more than willing to take you in as my pupil." He greeted me and shook my hand

Eraqus is maybe in his late forties, or older. His black hair tied back and has scars on his face. I was intimidated by his presence. He is an ideal Master. But one cannot be perfect. Even the strongest have their flaws and weaknesses.

"Ventus, show him his room. Aqua, Terra, I need to talk to you both." Eraqus, or Master, sent me off with Ven.

"So," Ven tried to create a conversation to clear up awkwardness and tension in the room "You good with a Keyblade?"

I simply nodded. I am naturally introverted and quiet as opposed to the three. Back at ours, I never really had a friend of my own. I hid from the real world and made my own. But now, I'm out here stuck in the real world with responsibilities of bearing the Keyblade.

Silence took over again. I felt a dark presence stalking us. It wasn't from Ven, so who could it be? I looked back, a dark empty hall, nothing else. A voice crept in my head _"Soon."_

"What's the problem?" Ven asked, confused. It seems that he doesn't feel its presence. I casually dismissed the problem. He stopped in front of a door. "This is your room, so if you need anything, bathroom is that way, my room is that one, Aqua's room is that, and Terra's is the last one. So, I'll leave you to your room okay. Get some rest. Training starts tomorrow." He informed me then left me

I went in the room and scanned it. Off-white colored walls surrounded the room, a table, a bookshelf, a wardrobe, and a bed. I dropped my things on the table, I'll unpack later. I sat on the bed and gazed on the view at the window. The sun was setting. How fast time flies, eh?

I stood up and took of my clothes. I sleep in my boxers, I'm more comfortable that way. I let my body fall on the bed. It was comfortable. It took a long time to reach this place but it's probably worth it.

* * *

A/N: Sooo, how do you like my very first story? Comments, Reviews, Criticism, Violent Reactions, ALL ACCEPTED, just don't be über mean. So, yeah, back to the story, I (as Lorcan) put myself in the magical universe of Kingdom Hearts. He is an OC of mine. He was originally named Nova but It felt, common, meh, etc. Weeeell, I just wanted to add myself in it. XD I will write an alternate version, but it will be M for later chapters. TAKE NOTE: THIS IS T-RATED. :D I would've picked it for language but, then no one will read it. T_T Enough babbling. What will happen to Lorcan? What mysteries will being here unfold? Tune in to the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

__CHAPTER 2

_ "Ah, so you're the fresh meat, eh?" a voice spoke to me_

_ "Who are you? What do you want?" I angrily asked the voice_

_ "You'll know soon enough." he said and laughed menacingly as the darkness devoured me whole_

_ "Help me!" I shouted_

_ "Lorcan? Lorcan!" a familiar voice spoke to me. Was it, Ventus?_

* * *

I shot up from bed, sweating. I scanned the room to find Ventus, sitting on the bed, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Are you okay?" his voice full of concern and worry

I nodded and gulped

"You're sweating, here." He handed me my shirt. Maybe he went through my stuff. I shrugged and changed. I have no problems with changing anywhere with anyone. Maybe except a girl.

"Its morning already, they said I should wake you up." he said heading towards the door "Hurry up and get ready, I'll make breakfast for you." he closed the door giving me privacy

I got my things and headed to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and let the hot water cascade along my body. 'This is gonna be a long day.' I thought to myself

After I finished, I got changed then headed to the kitchen. My memory was fuzzy due to their very quick trip inside here. I managed to get lost a couple of times, and then found the kitchen. Ven was sitting on the island at the center. I went in and Ven jumped off. "Took you long enough." he joked "Here" he handed me a plate of bacon and eggs. "Eat up. Your gonna use up all your strength later."

"Did you eat?" I asked him while eating

"Yep. We wake up and eat early so we get free time before training starts."

"When does training start?"

"900 hours flat." he shrugged

"What time is it?"

"Half past eight. So you have a lot of time to eat." He went to the fridge and got a pitcher of OJ. He poured me a glass then him, too.

"Thanks." I smiled. I put my plate on the sink.

"No problem, after all, we're friends now." he winked playfully "Now come on! Let's get to the grounds." he pulled me along

* * *

When we got there, nobody was there. "We're early" I said

"Its better we're early than late." Ven went to the ledge and sat. I sat beside him

"What do you do at training anyway? I never really had training as my parents weren't Keyblade wielders. My dad and I sparred a bit. Uncle taught me how to wield it properly. Stances, blocking, dodges. That's pretty much it."

"So you didn't use skills or abilities?" he asked

"What are those? I never recalled Uncle teaching me skills or abilities." I was confused at this. Skills? Abilities? What else could Uncle didn't teach me?

"You'll see later." humph, talk about a cliffhanger

"Hey guys!" We turned to see Aqua running towards us. "I see Terra's not here with you yet. Ven, go wake him up."

"Okay..." he sighed heavily and went off

"Did you have a good night?" She asked me

I shrugged "It was okay. Does Terra always sleep late?"

"Nah, he just sleeps after breakfast." Oh, that's explains it

"A bit early, aren't we?" a voice spoke behind us

"Master!" Aqua jumped. I mimicked her movements. Salutes and stuff. I wasn't accustomed to these things so I played along.

"At ease." we released tension "Terra overslept again?"

"Yes."

"There they are." I pointed to Terra and Ven's direction

"HEY! WE'RE HERE!" Ven shouted from the distance

"Are we ready to start training?" Eraqus asked us

"Yes, Master." Aqua said. I nodded

* * *

We all got to our stances and practiced on hitting dummies. Easy work.

After a while, Ven started talking to Eraqus. Master headed towards me and said "You don't know about skills, magic, or abilities?" I nodded "Aqua!"

"Yes, Master?"

"Use magic to destroy those dummies." He pointed at the stationary dummies

She faced a dummy and shouted "FREEZE!" A big chunk of ice materialized at the tip of her Keyblade and launched directly at the dummy at high-speed. The chunk hit the dummy and it blasted it to pieces. I stood there, in awe. I've never seen magic before.

She moved to the next one and shouted "THUNDER!" a flash of light descended from the skies and hit the dummy and shocked it. The dummy burned to a sizzle.

Last one dummy, she went closer and shouted "WIND!" gusts of wind gathered around her and lifted the dummy and shredded it in midair. My jaw hung low from the impressive show displayed in front of me.

"That was Magic you witnessed earlier, now let's move on to skills." He lifted up his hand and six more dummies appeared.

"Terra! Ventus! Destroy those dummies with skills." He commanded them

Terra went up first and did a Quick Blitz on the dummy. He jumped and hit it from above. Then he charged at the next one with a Sliding Dash. He turned around hit the last one with a Stun Edge.

Ventus attacked also with a Quick Blitz, then threw his Keyblade for a Strike Raid and destroyed the last one with Magic, Aero.

"Ventus can use Magic as well?" I asked Eraqus

"All of them can. But Terra prefers brute force, Ventus uses quick attacks as his forte and Aqua is nimble and prefers magic over attacks."

"Oh. I don't use any, though, hehe." I said shyly, slightly embarrased.

"Haha. Don't worry we'll fix that."

* * *

"Okay, now you'll fight each other. Terra and Ventus versus Lorcan and Aqua. Pair up."

"I guess we're paired up eh?" I said to Aqua

"Don't worry, I'll we'll kick their butts." she assured me

We faced the other pair, took our stances. "What's the plan?" I whispered to her

"Since you don't use skills, then hit and run." She grinned

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." I said sarcastically

"I'll take Ventus, you take Terra." What? Let me take on the stronger one?

"What?!" I exclaimed quietly

"He doesn't use magic. That should be chicken enough. I'll help you when I'm done with Ventus. He likes to spam Aero, then attack with Strike Raid."

"Okay."

"BEGIN!" Eraqus shouted

Aqua rushed directly at Ventus and took him on with Magic. I stared at Terra, waiting for him to attack.

"I might as well make the first move." I sighed

"HYAA!" I charged at Terra. He thinks I'm going to attack him. Hah. Good luck with that.

He blocked the instance I reached him. I wasn't one to go berserk. I wheeled off to his side then behind him, I attacked him. Note to self: Terra is vulnerable from behind.

I backed away from him, not wanting to get hit by a counterattack. I smirked, knowing he wouldn't defeat me easily.

After some distance, I glanced at Aqua's fight. She's very quick and nimble for a girl. She gracefully dodged every attack hit at her and countered with Magic.

Ventus got behind her and jumped at her. I thought she would get hit then I would have to deal with them. "AQUA!" I shouted at her. She looked back then did a double-take. By her hand, a flash of light surrounded her and blocked Ventus' Quick Blitz. He staggered from the impact. Aqua raised her Keyblade and she blasted the barrier surrounding her and knocked back Ventus. She isn't the one you should mess with.

I looked back and saw Terra charging with a Sliding Dash. I tried to move but got caught in his rush. The crash pushed me back by a couple feet. Quickly, I recovered from the impact and dodged out from an aerial attack from above and slid from under him. He missed and I attacked with a rising slash. He was thrown back to the ground as I got up. Finishing him was all I could think of. I raised my Keyblade at him. A flicker of darkness sparked from him. Was it him who was following me and Ventus? His eyes glowed into a bright gold color. "What?!" an impulse of darkness blasted me away from him.

"STOP THIS!" Eraqus commanded us and casted a shield at us. An orb of light appeared at the tip of his Keyblade. The Light covered Terra and pushed the darkness away trapping it in a cage of light. It flew towards Master. "You, Aqua, and Ventus carry him to the infirmary. I'll deal with this." He commanded the three of us as we carried him inside.

"What happened?" Ventus asked as we entered the infirmary

I explained everything to them. From our fight till when I threw him over. "Wasn't he used to losing?" I asked them as we put him on one of the beds

"Nah. He'd totally be cool with it. Then again, maybe something cracked inside him." Ventus said

"Or maybe he's possessed." Aqua thought

That would be more logical. Had the dark entity possessed him?

"Did I hurt him or something?" I asked as Aqua examined him for wounds and injuries.

"You're pretty strong." She pointed at an open wound. "None of us could've hurt him like you did. He's stronger than us."

"Sorry." I looked down in guilt

"Don't be. It is training, after all. No pain, no gain." Ventus comforted me.

I returned a weak smile. "Is he gonna be okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Master Eraqus casted a spell on him. He'll be out but he'll come to."

"So, the darkness inside him controlled him?"

"Yep." She nodded

"Does that happen always?" I inquired

"It happens, but not always." She sat on the edge of Terra's bed.

"What triggers them?" Like really? What, did I overpower him or something?

"That, we don't know." Ventus asked

A headache attacked me, dizziness followed, eyes blurring.


End file.
